ROOMMATES
by Justme210
Summary: Warning : Rated M.


Roommates

''Are you sure that it's ok for me to stay at your place, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asks clumsy while she's entering in Kurosaki's house.

''Yeah, it's fine. My Oldman and sisters are gone to my aunt and Tatsuki's busy with the karate championship so there's the safest place where you can stay till your apartment will be restored.'' Ichigo answers while he was thinking about the incident. It was pretty odd that Orihime forgot to turn the fire off and all of her apartment burned. "Your room is right at the end of the stairs so you can't miss it." Ichigo finishes his statement after what he's searching for something good for their lunch.

Yuzu cooked so much that it was a problem to decide what was more fitted. Ichigo decided that some steak should be fine right when a strange sound came from upstairs. Without to think twice that their lunch was now on the floor he ran to Orihime just to find her in a corner of the room, Kon squeezing her breasts. 'I thought I closed it in my wardrobe but it seems like this is not enough to make him stay away of Inoue. Shit.' Ichigo thinks while his right arm took the plush away from the beauty.

"I'm sorry, Inoue. I didn't though that this bastard will manage to escape from my room. If you know what's the best for you, you should start to beg for your forgiveness."

Orihime opened her mouth to say that no excuse was necessary, but Kon was the one who managed to speak first.

"Ichigo, you're just angry that you didn't do it first. Man, you just need to touch them. It's like you're in heaven. Ah…"

Kon was daydreaming about Orihime, but it'd managed to make Ichigo so pissed that he kicked it out on the window as far away as you could.

"Don't care to come back." Ichigo screams on the windows making all the passer-by to look at him. "Mind your own business." He says to them before he returns to Orhime. The girl's face was deep read while her hands were hiding her boobs.

"Ku-ku-kurosaki-kun, if-if th-that's wh-what y-you wa-want, I will let you touch them." Orihime was even more ashamed when she said that. Ichigo's face turned red too and he felt life his blood it burning him. He hit his head to the wall to make himself to cool down.

"Shut up. I would never do something so unforgivable to you."

Ichigo was the first one who took the leave and headed down to clear the mess. The girl's heart was beating so fast that she was scared that she will have a heart attack. Maybe she overdid it, but considering what did happen she though that Ichigo might like it, but she was so wrong. The boy's probably hating her right now. She took off her T-shirt and she pulled on her a winter long collar sweater. Now she needs to endure the hot of the weather, but that will be fine as long as Ichigo will not be mad on her.

She descended the stairs and went to the kitchen. She found Ichigo there waiting for her.

"I'm sorry for making you to wait for me." She says sitting on the chair opposite to him. She didn't want to enter in his personal space.

They were starting to eat Ramen while Ichigo was looking at her since time to time. Outside there was 23 Celsius degrees, way too hot for a sweater, plus the food was hot too. The realization hit Ichigo harder than a bullet. She was acting like that because of him. She had misunderstood the situation, it wasn't like he didn't like her body. It was just… he didn't want to hurt her… He will probably regret what he will say.

"Inoue… It's no need for you to cover your body. I'd never said that I don't like it." Ichigo hide his face as soon as he said this aloud. Maybe she thinks now that he's a pervert. 'Way to go Ichigo.' His hollow nags him.

"Um… Ok." The girl answers cheerful as always making him to relax and to continue to eat his lunch, but it the moment he looked at her he drowned with the food.

"Oh… Kami, are you ok?" Orihime came in his help wearing just a bra as a top. She took his advice too literary. Ichigo run in the furthest spot in the room, succeeding to avoid her touch.

"Crap, Inoue! I'm a man after all! You can't come near me dressed like that." Ichigo spoke as soon as he recovers his voice.

"I'm confused. You said that you don't dislike my body so what did I done wrong?" The cute expression on her face was adorable, but her body was making him be insane. When her breast was bouncing that was the fatal hit for him blood starting to flow from her nose.

"Don't panic, I know how to stop the bleeding. It will take me just a second…. Kyaa…" The girl screams as soon as she slips on the blood. Her body with her legs open in front of him. That was the last straw, Ichigo couldn't control anymore his body and he was pressing his chest against hers.

Orihime opened her mouth in surprise wanting to ask him if he's alright but his mouth covers hers in a hot wet kiss. His palms were tracing lines on her perfect curved breasts massaging them gently. He hated to admit, but Kon was right. They were feeling so smooth and so fine under his touch. When his hand arrives at her panties he became aware of what's happening so he moves away of her.

The girl couldn't to adjust her breath when his body leaves hers.

"That what happens when you came dressed like this near a man. I'd told you that you will be the safest here, but I was wrong. I can't allow myself to do something as horrible as this to you. I will call Chad. Probably he knows a place where…" Orihime raised herself on her tiptoes claiming his mouth for herself. Ichigo was surprised loosing his balance making the both of them to fall on the floor.

The boy stopped the kiss when their private zones touch though the clothes.

"Inoue, stop this. If you're going any further I can't stop myself. I don't…" The beauty pressed one of her fingers to his lips to stop his speech.

"It's okay as long as it's you." When she finishes her statement her bra had fallen on the floor.

"I can't believe we're going to do this." He murmurs pressing his lips on hers while he took her body in his arms and went upstairs in his room.

If they're really going to do this he will not let her to lose her virginity on their kitchen floor. As soon as they entered in his room Ichigo put gently Orihime on his bed while he undressed himself remaining in his boxers.

The girl hid her face at the sight of his perfect body. 'Am I really good enough for you?' She asks herself but any worry that she had was chased away by his touch.

She didn't know when her pants were gone away or why their bodies are matching so perfectly like they were designed for each other. His skin pressed on hers was making her feel more alive than ever.

When his index finger entered in her she moved her hands of his. She didn't though it was so painful, but it is and probably Ichigo's cock was way bigger than it.

"Are you fine? Do you want me to stop?" His hazel eyes met her silver ones and she shook his head as a negative answer. She wants this for so long so she could bear some pain.

"I'm going to enter so stop me if it hurts you." Ichigo says it more like a request. He knew that his member will hurt her, but… it was too late to stop.

He pressed it on her lower lips after what he pushed further and further when her entrance made room for him. Orihime raises the sheet when he was entering more and more inside her. It was filling like it has no end, till suddenly it stopped. She opens her eyes being welcomed with Ichigo's worried gaze.

"Are you fine?" He asks more concerned about her than him.

"Yes, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt me. It feels good, like you're completing me." She admits ashamed making Ichigo to blush too.

"Tsh… I will start to move." He says happy and in the same time eager to explore more of her.

Orihime giggles and he starts to move faster and faster in her. It was still hurting her, but in the same time was making her to cry of happiness. When his mouth sealed her or the pain disappeared, remaining just the pleasure.

It was a very special sensation. No one wanted to stop, but they should, because they soon reached their climax. Ichigo fall next to her somewhat tired and pleased. He hoped that Orihime wouldn't regret her choice.

Soon after he felt on the bed she moves in his arms covered in his scent.

"I love you, Ichigo." The boy was already sleeping so he couldn't hear her. Orihime giggled. Maybe he's not still aware of her feelings, but soon he will.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
